


The Perfect Day for a Pretty Pink Princess***

by EpicKiya722



Series: Descended Shenanigans [10]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types, The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Antagonist Cousin, Ariana Please Just Stop, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Caring Uma (Disney), Cousins, F/F, F/M, Female Relationships, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Leah is Nicer, M/M, Romance, Uma is the Best Girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: It's Audrey's birthday! The VKs and AKs come together to make sure she enjoys it, too.
Relationships: Audrey & Everyone, Audrey & Uma (Disney), Audrey/Uma (Disney), Aurora/Phillip (Disney), Aziz/Jay (Disney), Ben/Carlos de Vil, Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Gil/Harry Hook
Series: Descended Shenanigans [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/830205
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	The Perfect Day for a Pretty Pink Princess***

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheShaddowedSnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/gifts).

> Again...
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, THESHADDOWEDSNOW!!! 🎂🎊🎉🎉🎊🎂
> 
> This fic ties in with 'Not Magic... Just Weird', taking place after chapter 34.

🎉🎉👑🎉🎉

  
The moment she wakes up, she has a smile on her face. She knows what day it is and seeing that her girlfriend is sitting beside her bed with breakfast with a smile on her tells her that she remembers what day it is, too. However, it was weird seeing Uma adorning a hoodie with the hood up and sweatpants. Still, she is still cute to the princess.

"Good morning, princess and happy birthday!", Uma greets, giving Audrey a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you. This is so sweet of you.", Audrey smiles, sitting up, taking the tray. "You didn't have to do this."

"It's your birthday, babe. Of course, I did." Uma took one of the strawberries and took a bite. "Now after breakfast, just get dressed in those clothes right there, okay?", she instructed, pointing to a box on one of Audrey's chairs. "I'll be waiting in Evie's room for you." She kissed Audrey's cheek one more time, leaving her girlfriend exactly what she was planning.

* * *

  
_'So far, so good.'_, Audrey thought with a smile as she approached Evie and Mal's room. Along the way, she had been greeted with "Happy Birthday's" and hugs. She even ran into Jay and Carlos who oddly enough were dressed down like Uma had been with beanies on. Both boys had hugged her and wished her a "Happy Birthday" before rushing off to wherever. It peaked her curiosity, but none the less but she decided to let it go.

"There's the birthday girl!", Evie had smiled once Audrey came into the room. Mal was nowhere in sight, but Uma was there as she said she would be, sitting on the fairy's bed. The blue haired princess had hugged Audrey tightly before stepping back and eyeing her over. "Oh, I knew that dress would look cute on you! It's my gift to you."

The dress Audrey adorned was sleeveless and strapless. The bodice of it was white made of shimmery material, the skirt was her signature princess pink with gold floral patterns and the belt was gold with a blue jay bird serving as a buckle. To match, Audrey wore pink and gold heels with blue jays on the sides. She lacked accessories though since the note the dress and shoes came with said not to have any. 

Audrey gave a twirl, giggling. "Thank you. And always, beautiful work, Evie!" Then she noticed that Evie was shockingly not dressed up. She only wore black sweatpants and a white tank. Her hair was hidden under a beanie that she was sure was also from Jay.

"You're welcome and thank you. Now remember how you said you wouldn't mind wearing pink and blue hair?"

The princess nodded.

"Well, I decided to change your hair a bit, if you wouldn't mind."

Excited, Audrey clapped, jumping a little in place. Uma chuckled at her, finding it overly cute.

"Yes!"

"Great! Now follow me into the bathroom. This will take awhile."

* * *

She definitely liked how her birthday was turning out. Her girlfriend served her breakfast, she has a new dress and now she had a hairstyle that she already loves.

Evie had decided to give Audrey her mother's classic blonde locks with the twist of having her signature blue and pink with the golden color. She wore her hair out, curls bouncing at the ends.

"I like this on you. A lot.", Uma had smirked, coming up behind Audrey and putting an arm around her waist. "It's fitting."

"Thank you, boo."

"Also, Audrey, here's a gift from Dizzy.", Evie smiled, passing her a small box, wrapped in gold paper with blue birds.

Audrey took it, sitting down on Evie's bed and carefully unwrapped the box. Opening it, she found out the reason why she was told not to wear jewelry earlier. Dizzy, precious Dizzy, had made her accessories. Inside the box was a golden necklace with a blue jay charm with small pink flowers on the chain with matching earrings and golden bracelets.  
"Remind me to hug Dizzy for this. Like I'm giving her the biggest hug ever."

"Noted.", Evie and Uma jokingly replied. They watched as the now blonde snap on her necklace, earrings and then her bracelets. A happy pink coated her cheeks as her lips curled up in a bright smile.

"This birthday, I think it will be the best one yet."

Evie hugged her, giggling. "Oh, you! Now before we go to our classes, which don't start for another forty minutes, put this on."

Before Audrey could question it, Uma had placed a cloth over her eyes, momentarily blinding her. "Wha...?"

"It's only for a while, princess.", Uma assured giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Just stand there and look pretty."

"Okay." Audrey waited for a while, humming a song to herself. She didn't hear much of anything except for rustling, zipping and boots?

"Alright. Just let me and Evie guide you.", Uma spoke again, taking Audrey's hand while Evie took the other. 

The girls had left the room and out into the hallways, making their way through the other students and out the building.

Audrey stayed curious about it, wondering where she was being lead to. All she knew was when they stopped, they were outside since she could feel the sun's rays on her. Then she heard whispering and giggling.

"Okay, what's going on?"

She didn't get a reply right away. Instead, what she got was the blindfold taken off. Once it was gone, she blinked to clear her view and saw nothing but blues, pinks and smiles in front of her.

** _Happy birthday to you_ **

** _Happy birthday to you_ **

** _Happy birthday, dear Audrey_ **

** _Happy birthday to you!_ **

Right there, right there in front of her was her friends. Each of them wearing pink and blues in their own styles, but with the flair that Audrey often strut. She also realized what the deal with the hats and hoods was about. They all had their hair dyed with either pink or blue.

Team pink was Ben, Doug, Evie, Lonnie, Carlos, Diego, Uma, and Dizzy. Those with blue were Chad, Aziz, Mal, Jordan, Jade, Jane, Gil, Harry and Jay.

Jay and Chad were holding a pink banner with the words 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PRINCESS AUDREY' in blue bold letters outlined in gold with sparkles and birds and flowers around them. Jane was holding out a cupcake with a candle and sparkling frosting to her and Aziz was holding balloons. Carlos and Mal came forward with a white sash with gold letters and a golden tiara. She thanked them and placed them on her, Uma helping her put them on since she suddenly started crying.

Immediately, her girlfriend was comforting her while the others looked at her in concern.

"Audrey, princess, what's wrong?"

Audrey shook her head, chuckling with tears going down her cheeks. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong. It's just... you guys are just so amazing that you did this for me!" She clinged to Uma, hugging her tight around the neck. Uma hugged her back around the waist while rubbing her back.

"Aaaaawww, Audrey. Don't cry.", Lonnie said, coming forth and joining in the hug.

"I can't help it!"

"I hope she's wearing waterproof mascara."

* * *

  
Classes were interesting to say the least. Whenever she came into the room, her teachers and fellow students would give her a nice smile and a "happy birthday". However, most of the time during lessons, people would stare in her direction and whoever was sitting next to her.

No one has ever seen the mixed AKs and VKs group wear hair colors that wasn't their own. 

At least once, Mal had been mistaken to be Evie from behind. And quite a few have commented on how they never thought they will see the day Carlos and Diego would wear a lighter hue of red.

Everything was going great as Audrey hoped.

Mostly.

"Well, happy birthday, cousin."

The words are usually said happily, but this time they sounded downright malicious. Audrey sighed, composing herself before closing her locker and turning to face Ariana.

"Thank you, Ariana.", Audrey said, conjuring a smile to hide her disappointment. "I appreciate that."

"You know our mothers found their true loves around this age. You know, a lot of the previous princesses did. Who are now queens. With their kings."

"You know, Ariana, just because you're not satisfied with yourself and have yet to find one to truly love you, doesn't mean you can ruin my happiness.", Audrey quickly interjected. "It's my birthday today. The day I shall celebrate with my girlfriend. Who treats me like I matter. She is amazing and honestly, I hope she's my true love."

"You know Grammy won't like this. She won't like you dating a villain.", Ariana stated, crossing her arms and glaring at Audrey in disgust.

"No. It's not that. You want to say something else entirely different. And Uma isn't a villain. She's just the daughter of one. So watch what you say, Ariana, because if you don't..." She closer, eyes narrowed in a glare that could make Maleficent proud. "... you'll think I'm a villain."

Audrey didn't let her say anything else to her, turning away and sashaying in pride.

She ended up running into Carlos and Uma, both of them smirking at her with mischievous glints in their eyes. She began to feel uneasy. "What?"

"We just heard you. And I'm proud of you.", Uma grinned. She swooped in for a kiss on Audrey's lips, grabbing her by the waist. The kiss was quick, but passionate enough for Audrey to blush and feel lightheaded when she pulled away.

"Um... wow..."

"I'm guessing that what Audrey sounds like when she uses the Girlfriend Voice?", Carlos teased.

Both girls were holding hands, Audrey blushing even more while Uma's grin grew.

"Yeah. I love it."

"Shut up!"

"Babe, you're hot. I will make it known every chance I get."

"Uma..."

"Don't whine. You just enhance your cuteness."

"Back at you."

"Hey, you two stop being such a power couple.", Carlos joked, chuckling as they traveled further from the school building. With classes over, that meant free time. And today, the free time was going to be spend celebrating the princess' birth.

"Oh, like you can speak.", Audrey scoffed playfully. "Like you and Ben aren't the same way, pup."

This time it's Carlos who blushes, pouting and crossing his arms. "Hey, I don't appreciate this calling out."

"I'm calling. I'm calling loudly."

After a rather long walk, the trio made it to the Enchanted Lake, finding tables have been set up, finding two of them occupied with a cake, cupcakes, cookies, and drinks. Flowers decorated the tables and chairs, too. Audrey had spotted a few water toys and towels, cluing her in that they planned on splashing around. The idea was absolute a good one to her. A fun one.

Audrey chuckled, putting a hand on her hip. "Now you're all just spoiling me."

"You're our friend. Besides, we'll all be doing the same when the other birthdays come around. And we're not doing that much. Just having cake and sitting with you and later giving you gifts.", Jordan said with a shrug.

Audrey sat down between Uma and Chad. "That's the thing. You're not going over the top with my birthday. You wearing my colors and giving me cake and sung me happy birthday and honestly, that's what makes this the best birthday ever for me. Because I'm a princess, my parents would have it publicly announced, a party would be thrown and the royals of the royals would be in attendance, the fairies would have made a color changing dress with a train for me. Everything would be extravagant. They might do it later, who's knows?" She took hold of Uma's hand and squeezed. "But I've come to realize that it's things like this that are more precious. That my friends and my amazing girlfriend remembered my birthday and made it fun. The tees, the hair, the balloons, the breakfast, the dress... this is enough to make me smile for years to come." Then she felt her eyes water. "I'm about to cry again."

"Oh, Audrey! No!", Jane exclaimed, already reaching for a napkin.

* * *

  
Sure enough, after the small get-together and towel drying the lake water off, Audrey received a call from her parents. They wished her a "happy birthday" and informed her there was going to be a party.

After the call, Evie immediately got to work on making the birthday girl glow even though the party wasn't until later that night. Of course, you can't argue with the blue haired diva. She had concocted a face mask she wanted to try out on someone else after she used it and found the results extremely satisfying. So Audrey let her do her thing while Uma cuddled her from behind.

* * *

  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PRINCESS AUDREY!!!"

Audrey had waved to the many party attendants as she descended down the gold and ivory stairs. Her parents were holding her party at one of Auradon's most famous of venues. The decorations for the ballroom were flowers of many colors with blue jays and dashes of gold here and there. Hanging above the stairs she just came from was a huge banner, the base white with pink cursive letters with blue jays, gold glitter and flowers. It was a lot fancier than her friends' banner, but Audrey preferred theirs. Especially after finding out Mal used her artistic skills on it.

"My beautiful daughter, there you are!", Aurora had cooed, hugging Audrey and kissing her cheek. "Oh, you're growing up too fast for me."

"Your mother is right. It seemed like yesterday we were having your christening.", Phillip sighed, chuckling. 

"I'm not growing up that fast.", Audrey joked. She frowned seeing Ariana and their grandmother coming up. The smirk Ariana was sporting meant nothing good. "Grammy!", Audrey had greeted, coming over to Leah and hugging her.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart!", the elder female cheered, hugging Audrey back and exchanging kisses on cheeks. "My, you're glowing!"

"Thank you."

"So how's your birthday been so far? I hope well."

"Extremely. My friends made sure of that.", Audrey answered.

Ariana had then barged then, stepped closer to make sure she was heard. "And girlfriend, Audrey. You know, Uma. Ursula's daughter."

Audrey glared at her.

Aurora has gasped. "Oh! That's right! You are dating her. Where is that young lady anyways? This would be the perfect time to meet her."

"Yeah, Audrey. The perfect time.", Ariana continued to taunt.

Audrey resisted the urge to roll her eyes, instead smiling brightly at her parents and grandmother. "I know she'll be here. I'll just go look for her."

"No need." The royal family had turned to see Uma approaching with the others following closely behind. When she was close enough, she hugged Audrey who was more than happy to see her. "Wow. Evie's face mask really does make your skin glow after hours."

"Thank goodness. You know I wouldn't want a fellow princess to look dull on her night.", Evie piped up from behind the couple. She ignored the glare Ariana shot her.

"Anyways, this is Uma. Ursula's daughter. My girlfriend.", Audrey proudly introduced, guiding the other teen towards her family.

"Your Majesties.", Uma greeted with a bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Uma.", Aurora said first with a smile, bowing back. "Audrey has said so much about you."

"Mom!"

"What? You have!"

"She talks nonstop about you even before you were dating.", Phillip added in, laughing when his daughter pouted. "She is quite taken by you."

"Well, I'm quite taken by her, too."

"I've never known anyone to make my granddaughter as happy as you do.", Leah finally spoke up. Her words surprised the group since they were so sincere. That didn't suit well with Ariana, of course, but the others were quite relieved. "Even with Ben. I apologize for that, Your Majesty."

"Oh, no. That's fine, ma'am. I ship it.", Ben replied, winking at the now blushing couple. He cooed when they stood even closer to each other, Audrey with her head on Uma's shoulder while the other hugged her by the waist. "Look how cute they are together."

"Ben! Stop it! Carlos, do something!"

"I would, but I agree."

"You're no help."

"Would you like to sit with us at the dinner, Uma?", Leah offered.

"I would be honored to."

Ariana had huffed, turning on her heels and storming off to wherever to sulk. 

* * *

"I can't believe she asked that."

"That was hilarious!"

"Jade!"

"It was! Never thought Grammy Leah would actually be on board with your relationship, but it's amazing she is."

"She asked when Uma and Audrey are tying the knot. Yup, she's definitely shipping it."

All the girls were gathered in Audrey's room for a sleepover after the boys bid them a good night. They were all in sleeping clothes with pillows, blankets and snacks scattered around the room. Right now, Audrey was sitting on a pile of pillows with Uma sitting on the bed above her, massaging her scalp.

"I'm glad she likes Uma. I wasn't really looking for an approval, but I'm not complaining.", Audrey moaned, closing her eyes. "You literally have magical fingers, babe."

"I bet." Uma leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. "Oh, by the way, Ben told me about Arabella's school wanting me, Harry and Gil to attend. We already decided to stay here."

Audrey tilted her head up, staring at Uma with wide eyes. Some of other girls were just as baffled, haven't heard about that.

"Wait, really?", the princess asked.

Uma nodded. "Yeah. I wouldn't want to be away from my future wife, now would I? And even if we weren't dating, I actually like it here." She said it so casually. "I have friends here and sure, I'll be closer to the sea if I went there and I do love the sea. But the sea isn't going anywhere."

"So you're really staying here? At Auradon Prep?", Dizzy asked, tilting her head.

"Yup."

"Cool!"

"I seriously do have the coolest girlfriend ever!" Audrey had leaped up and tackled Uma to the bed, giving the sea witch numerous kisses all over her face and cuddling her. Jane was quick on her feet to take pictures while Lonnie recorded the whole thing.

"This is too precious."

"Best birthday ever! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Uma let Audrey continue her kiss and hug fest, satisfied that she was able to make her so happy on her special day.

🎉🎉🎉👑🎉🎉

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know, Audrey has a cousin in the books and she's implies to be quite mean and jealous. And yes, I did make Leah a little nicer here than she is in the books. Why? Because I can and I wanted Ariana to not get her way.


End file.
